


在星星墜落的瞬間

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 妖万華鏡 空虚咎送り, 空咎, 英重
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 羨慕與嫉妒，恨大概是沒有的，愛也沒有，但重想要這個人，像是收藏自己的不曾擁有。
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 4





	在星星墜落的瞬間

**Author's Note:**

> *CWT53無料釋出。  
> *空咎設定，私設有。

刀眾的壹、貳番隊隊長是同學這件事，在帝都並非秘密。

應該說，當年兩人在學校的時候，就已經相當有話題性：年紀相仿，實力相當，同為大族繼承人，卻有著截然不同的出身。

英是正妻所出的嫡長子，毫無懸念的下任家主；可重的身份，卻是中央高層們間的心照不宣。

古老大族將血統看得極重，可流傳至今，這代卻只有重這一個直系後輩。家主壓下家族裡的一切聲音，讓幼子接受繼承人的教育，接著把人放到了刀眾，成為了貳番隊的隊長，重。

中央的人都知道刀眾是個什麼樣的職位，說好聽一點是守衛邊陲，難聽一點就是流放與大族子弟洗資歷的地方。

當重成為貳番隊的隊長時，所有人都看作這是大老保護兒子以及讓未來的晉升能名正言順的動作。

可不久後，英接受職位調動，成為壹番隊隊長時，讓所有人都跌了下巴。

「喔？菁英居然也被流放了吶。」

久違地，英又聽見了那懶洋洋地嗓音，他往聲音處看去，那人穿著刀眾的制服，一副吊而啷噹地模樣。

除了頭髮長了些，長相倒是沒什麼變化，但……

英微微皺眉，倒不是因為一如既往的嘲諷內容，而是過去從未聽過的腔調。

那傢伙新的整人興趣？

「哇哇，好可怕的表情。」

重口中說著害怕，卻無法使人感受到他的懼意。這態度英在過去見多了，現在早就不會因為重的態度發怒，而是學會無視。

重大抵也知道，畢竟他們太過了解彼此，他明白英的底線，而英也能看穿重的偽裝。

他無趣地收回了臉上的誇張表情，卻在轉身準備離開時被拉住。

「……這就是你見到長官的態度？」

話出口時，英的心裡就有些後悔。他看著重原本帶著不耐與無趣的表情閃過一絲驚愕，然後浮現笑容。這笑容他很熟悉，是重覺得有趣或是想到什麼惡作劇的點子時會有的－－

_「你、你在做什麼？」_

_這大概是英在學會說話後第一次結巴，他伸手按著重的腦袋，柔軟的髮絲透過指縫，卻不知道是把人推離還是壓得更深。_

_「賠罪呀。」重吐出口中的性器，拉出了一絲濕潤的光澤，然後斷裂在空中。他仰頭看著他，一雙眼睛隱在鏡片後，嗓音甜膩地像是祭典上的棉花糖：「喜歡嗎？」_

_「不要鬧……呃！」_

_身體在性器被濕熱的舌頭舔過時洩漏了情緒，重舐去頂端流出的前液，舌間在唇上舔過，朝他笑道：「如果不喜歡，你可以推開我啊。」_

_他在挑釁。_

_英用僅剩的視力瞪著造成自己暫時只剩單邊眼睛的男人，他伏在他的腿間，賣力地吞吐著他的性器。_

_即使在黑暗中，他也能看見重身上一絲不掛。_

當年他沒能推開他。

就如同現在，赤裸的軀體跨坐在他身上，濕熱的後穴吞吐著陰莖，脖頸上的紅繩隨重的動作晃動著。英望著那張熟悉的面容，現在的他可以用雙眼看著這個人了，總是帶著嘲弄的眼神如今因為情慾而迷亂，但英聽著那帶著口音的稱呼，明白這傢伙並沒有如同他所表現出來的那般沉溺於快感。

重的確仍有餘裕去演出一個沉溺於慾望的角色，他半瞇眼看著身下的英，白皙臉龐如今也因快感而染上粉色。

重喜歡從上方俯視英，這令人感到愉悅，像是平時的角度翻轉置換－－那並非六公分造成的身高區別，而是他們從來就不能言明的差距。

天之驕子，與佔了鵲巢的冒牌貨。

重知道那些老人如何評價自己，也知道他們如何評價英。他的一切終究被血緣掩蓋，而他的所有都是錦上添花。

－－啊啊，那些人無聊的人啊！如果他們知道英和自己滾上了床，反應不知會多有趣？

他湊到英面前，舌間觸上了那道劃過眼簾的疤。

這道痕跡是他的無心之過，但收穫卻是意外豐碩－－在黑暗中對著繁星伸出手的孩子終於明白了自己所求為何。

_一切彷彿像在作夢。_

_英跪在他身前，一隻手摀著眼睛，鮮血從指縫間淌出，滴落在青石板鋪就的校場上。_

_他握著刀，愣愣地看著這一切－－除了傷到人的恐慌外，重竟然感覺到一絲狂喜。_

_周圍喧嘩四起，他從不同的面容上看見了各種表情，不可置信的，幸災樂禍的，抑或是不知是真是假的擔憂。_

_但那都不重要了。_

_這一切都不再重要了。_

_他在沉默中等候著審判來臨，腦中卻是英跪在身前朝自己看過來的那一眼。_

－－那是星星墜落的瞬間，他似乎終能拾取那遙不可及的夢。⬛


End file.
